


The List

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah makes a list. Luke finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

Luke is chuckling softly to himself when Noah returns from the bathroom. Noah leans against the doorframe for a moment, watching him, taking him in. This new, and very welcome, element in his rather minimalistic L.A. apartment. _Beautiful_. ”What’s so funny?”  
  
Luke turns around, smiling big, making Noah’s heart skip a beat. That smile. It’s like the world stops turning for a second, momentarily distracting Noah from the sheet of paper Luke is holding up.  
  
“You,” Luke says, bringing Noah back to reality. “I can’t believe you wrote this.”  
  
Noah steps closer, and feels his face getting hot when notices exactly what it is Luke is holding. He had forgotten about it, forgotten how he, in a feeble attempt to make some sense of the chaos inside him and take some of the nervousness about the upcoming meeting (date?) with Luke away, had written a list. A rather specific list.  
  
 _To Do List  
1\. Fix things with Luke.  
2\. Kiss Luke.  
3\. Do everything with Luke._  
  
“You weren’t meant to see that,” he mumbles, looking down.  
  
He can feel Luke moving closer, and a moment later there is a hand touching his face, gently lifting his head. Luke’s eyes are warm. “It’s cute,” he murmurs, not taking his hand away from Noah’s face. “It’s a good list. Interesting theme.”  
  
There is amusement in his eyes now, and Noah can’t help the laugh that escapes him. It’s a ridiculous list, really. And he had honestly never dreamed that he would be able to cross off two things tonight, already. The third one… well, hopefully he will have the rest of his life to work on that.  
  
It’s all starting tonight.  
  
“You’re a dork,” Luke murmurs, so much affection in his voice. “My dork. Right?”  
  
Noah hears the hesitation, the uncertainty, and realizes that it will take them a while to fully trust each other again, trust them, and their feelings for each other. But after tonight, Noah knows it will happen. They will get there.  
  
“Always,” he says, drawing Luke into his arms. “There should have been one more thing on that list, though.”  
  
“What is that?” Luke asks, tucking his head under Noah’s chin. Noah closes his eyes briefly, lets himself _feel_. He breathes out slowly.  
  
“Never let Luke go.”  
  
Luke is quiet for a long time. Noah can hear him swallow. “Like I said, a total dork,” he finally manages, and there is a tremble in his voice that makes Noah wrap his arms tighter around him, just to prove his point.  
  
It makes him think of another thing for his list. _Always keep Luke safe_.  
  
He realizes then, that there are a thousand things he could put on the list. Things he would do with Luke, to Luke, for Luke. But really, when it comes down to it, they all boil down to one.  
  
 _Love Luke_.  
  
And that has never been very hard to do.


End file.
